KAMES FIRST TIME ( PRIMERA VEZ DE KAMES )
by Rusherboy3985
Summary: ES EL ANIVERSARIO DE KENDALL Y JAMES Y KENDALL QUIERE DEMOSTRARLE QUE LO AMA CON UNA DOSIS DE ... SLASH : BOYxBOY no apto para menores de 12


**LOS PERSONAJES DE BTR SON CREACION DE SCOTT FELLOWS NO ME PERTENECEN**

**RATED M, POR CONTENIDO SLASH BOYxBOY**

**PERDONEN LA ORTOGRAFIA :)**

* * *

****KENDALL Y JAMES TIENEN YA MAS DE 12 MESES SALIENDO, TODO EMPEZÓ UN DÍA CUANDO KENDALL NO PODÍA GUARDARSE MAS LO QUE SENTÍA POR LA CARA Y SE LE DECLARO EN EL PARQUE CERCANO AL PALM WOODS Y JAMES POR SUPUESTO QUE ACEPTO YA QUE EN EL FONDO SABIA QUE SENTÍA ALGO POR EL

AL PRINCIPIO TUVIERON QUE SALIR A ESCONDIDAS O DECIR MENTIRAS DELANTE DE SUS AMIGOS PARA QUE NO LOS DESCUBRIERAN PERO YA AL CUARTO MES DECIDIERON HACERLO PUBLICO

LA MADRE DE KENDALL LO TOMO A LA LIGERA Y LOS FELICITO, LES DIJO QUE CONTABAN CON EL APOYO DE ELLA, AL IGUAL QUE CARLOS Y LOGAN, LA ÚNICA QUE NO SUPO COMO REACCIONAR FUE KATI YA QUE ERA ALGO UN POCO EXTRAÑO PARA ELLA PERO CON EL TIEMPO SE FUE ACOSTUMBRANDO

EL SEGUNDO ÁLBUM DE BTR HABÍA SIDO TODO UN ÉXITO TANTO ASI QUE GUSTAVO LES DIO MES Y MEDIO DE VACACIONES PARA QUE SE RELAJARAN YA QUE PRONTO VENDRÍA LA GIRA

ERA EL OCTAVO DÍA DE VACACIONES Y LAS COSAS HABÍAN CAMBIADO UN POCO EN EL 2J, YA LOGAN NO ERA EL ROOMMATE DE KENDALL, ERA JAMES, QUE OPTARON POR SACAR LAS 2 CAMAS INDIVIDUALES Y EN SU LUGAR UNA TAMAÑO KING ( KENDALL Y JAMES AUN NO LO HAN HECHO), CARLOS Y LOGAN AHORA HABIAN PASADO A SER ROOMMATES LO CUAL LE DABA A LOGAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER AUN MAS A CARLOS, KENDALL LLEVABA MUCHO TIEMPO PIDIENDOLE A JAMES HACERLO PERO ESTE QUERIA AGUARDAR HASTA EL MOMENTO INDICADO, PERO JAMES TAMBIEN SABIA QUE KENDALL TENIA UNA FANTASIA, UNA FANTASIA EXTREMA LLAMADA FISTING EL CUAL LE DABA UN POCO DE MIEDO A JAMES ( QUIEN QUIERA SABER QUE ES BUSQUELO POR INTERNET ;) )

ERA UN DIA SOLEADO COMO CUALQUIER OTRO EXCEPTO QUE HOY SE CUMPLÍA UN ANO DEL ANIVERSARIO DE NOVIOS DE KENDALL Y JAMES

KENDALL ESTABA EN LA COCINA TRATANDO DE PREPARAR UN DELICIOSO DESAYUNO PARA SU NOVIO EL CUAL LO SIRVIO EN UNA BANDEJA Y COLOCO TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HABIA PREPARADO PARA JAMES EN ESTA ADEMAS DE UNA ROSA Y UN POEMA *w*

KENDALL DEJO LA PUERTA ENTRE ABIERTA PARA PODER ENTRAR AL CUARTO CON FACILIDAD, CAMINO HASTA LA CAMA QUE COMPARTIA CON JAMES Y LO DESPERTO CON UN SUAVE BESO EN LOS LABIOS

- BUENOS DIAS JAMIE - DIJO KENDALL CON UNA SONRISA - FELIZ ANIVERSARIO

-BUENOS DIAS KENNY - LE RESPONDIO JAMES , Y ESTE LO VOLVIO A BESAR

KENDALL SE LE ACERCO AL OIDO Y LE DIJO - MEJOR QUE TE APRESURES, TENEMOS UNA AGENDA MUY LLENA PARA HOY - KENDALL QUERIA COMPLACER A JAMES EN TODO LO QUE ESTE PIDIERA PERO TODO ESTO TENIA UN DOBLE SENTIDO

- BUENO ENTONCES DESAYUNARE Y MIENTRAS POR QUE NO TE DUCHAS Y ASI AHORRAMOS MAS TIEMPO - DICE JAMES

-BUENA IDEA - DIJO KENDALL, EL CUAL CAMINO HASTA EL ARMARIO, TOMO VARIAS PRENDAS Y UNA TOALLA Y SE METIO AL BANO

10 MIN DESPUES ESTE SALIO YA VESTIDO Y LE DIO PASO A JAMES EL CUAL HIZO LO MISMO

KENDALL UNA VES LISTO SALIO PARA SALUDAR A SU MADRE Y DECIRLE QUE VOLVERIA TARDE CON JAMES HOY, A LO CUAL SU MADRE LE RESPONDIO QUE TUVIERA MUCHO CUIDADO Y QUE SI IBA A HACER LO QUE ELLA PENSABA QUE IBAN A HACER USARA PROTECCION. KENDALL AL ESCUCHAR ESTE COMENTARIO SE RUBORIZO , SE DIO MEDIA VUELTA Y CAMINO HASTA LA HABITACION QUE COMPARTIA CON SU NOVIO, AL CUAL LLAMO

-JAMES LLEVAS MUCHO RATO ALLI DENTRO - DIJO KENDALL CON UN LIJERO ESTRES

- YA VOY A SALIR - RESPONDIO JAMES CON UN TONO DE VOZ COMO SI SE ENCONTRARA DENTRO DE UN TUNEL

AL CABO DE 6 MINUTOS SALIO JAMES, EL CUAL VESTIA UNOS JEANS NEGROS SUPER AJUSTADOS, UNA CAMISETA DE COLORES Y UNOS VANS

KENDALL SE QUEDO BABEANDO CUANDO JAMES DIO MEDIA VUELTA Y SE FIJO EN SU TRASERO

- CIERRA LA BOCA HAY INSECTOS - DIJO JAMES CON UNA RISITA AL NOTAR LA CARA DE KENDALL EL CUAL REACCIONO

- NOS VAMOS ? LE PREGUNTO KENDALL A SU NOVIO EL CUAL SOLO ASINTIO Y AMBOS SALIERON POR LA PUERTA DEL DEPARTAMENTO

AL ESTAR EN L.A , KENDALL HABIA OBTENIDO SU LICENCIA DE CONDUCIR, PERO CASI NUNCA TENIA QUE ANDAR EN AUTO EXEPTO CUANDO TENIA QUE SALIR

AMBOS SE METIERON DENTRO DEL AUTO Y KENDALL EMPEZO A CONDUCIR

- A DONDE VAMOS - PREGUNTO EL MAS ALTO

- ES UNA SORPRESA - LE CONTESTO EL OTRO SIN DARLE MAS DETALLES, Y ASI FUERON LOS SIGUIENTES 45 MINUTOS HASTA QUE LLEGARON A UN LUGAR QUE A SIMPLE VISTA ERA BELLO PERO PARA SUERTE DE ESTOS NO HABIA NADIE.

SE TRATABA DE UN HERMOSO LAGO CON UNAS 3 CABANAS AL PIE DE ESTE CON UNAS MAGNIFICAS COLINAS VERDES

KENDALL Y JAMES SALIERON DEL AUTO Y CAMINARON HASTA UNAS MESAS EN LA CUAL DEPOSITARON SUS BOLSOS Y SE CAMBIARON

- 20 DOLARES A QUE LLEGO PRIMERO AL LAGO - LE DIJO KENDALL A JAMES EL CUAL SALIO CORRIENDO DETRAS DE ESTE

CORRIERON POR EL MUELLE Y SE SUMERGIERON EN EL LAGO, ERA UN LUGAR MAGNIFICO

JAMES SE SUMERGIO BAJO EL AGUA PARA QUE KENDALL NO LO VIERA Y CUANDO SALIO TOMO A KENDALL POR LOS HOMBROS Y LE DIO UN APASIONADO BESO, NO UN BESO COMO LOS ANTERIORES , ESTE ERA UN POCO MAS SALVAJE, COMO SI DEPENDIERAN UNO DEL OTRO, Y ASI ESTUVIERON HASTA QUE EL AIRE FUE UNA NESECIDAD , DECIDIERON SALIR DEL LAGO Y SECARSE UN TOMAR UN BOTE Y RECORRER EL LAGO COMPLETO PASARON VARIAS HORAS HASTA QUE EL RELOJ MARCABA LAS 6 Y KENDALL SE ACORDO QUE TENIA ENTRADAS PARA UN PELICULA ROMANTICA A LAS 7:15

RAPIDAMENTE LLEGARON HASTA EL AUTO DE KENDALL, ABROCHARON SUS CINTURONES Y PARTIENRON AL CINE, LLEGARON A TIEMPO Y ENTRARON A LA FUNCION, LA PELICULA SE TRATABA DE UN AMOR PROHBIBIDO QUE TERMINA EN UN ESCAPE POR PARTE DE AMBOS PROTAGONISTAS PARA QUE PUEDAN SER FELICES

- KENDALL, QUIERO IR AL BANO - DICE JAMES

- PUES VE - LE DICE SU NOVIO

- ES QUE QUIERO QUE VENGAS CONMIGO - DICE JAMES A LO QUE KENDALL ACEPTA

CUANDO LLEGAN AL BANO TODOS ESTAN OCUPADOS EXEPTO POR UNO INDIVIDUAL A LOS QUE JAMES TOMA LA MANO DE KENDALL Y SE INTRODUCEN EN ESTE

JAMES AL CERRAR LA PUERTA BESA CON LUJURIA A SU NOVIO EL CUAL LE RESPONDE, JAMES EMPIEZA A BAJAR POR SU CUELLO HACIENDO UNAS MARCAS EN ESTE, LE QUITA LA CAMIZA A KENDALL Y EMPIEZA A MODER SUS PEZONES, A LAMERLOS A SUCCIONARLOS CON FUERZA. KENDALL ENTRE JADEOS TRATA DE PARAR A JAMES PERO ES INUTIL Y ESTE SIGUE BAJANDO HASTA DESABROCHAR EL CINTURON DE KENDALLY BAJAR SUS PANTALONES, CON BOXERS INCLUIDOS Y AL VER LA ERECCION DE ESTE SE LANZA SOBRE SU PENE Y COMIENZA A SUCCIONARLO Y A BOMBERLO, KENDALL EN UN ACTO DE CONCIENCIA TOMA A JAMES POR EL CABELLO Y LO LEVANTA

- JAMES NO PODEMOS HACERLO AQUI ESTO ES UN LUGAR PUBLICO

- LO SE ES QUE NO ME PUEDO RESISTIR KENNY , YO TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ SEA HOY

KENDALL OBSERVA SU RELOJ Y AL NOTAR QUE YA VAN A SER LAS 10:30 DECIDE IRSE

AL LLEGAR AL AUTO JAMES LE DICE QUE CONDUZCA HACIA EL PALM WOODS, PERO ESTE LE DICE QUE TIENEN OTROS PLANES

- Y ADONDE IREMOS AHORA KENNY ES QUE DE VERDAD NO LO SOPORTO MAS

- ES OTRA SORPRESA YA LO VERAS

KENDALL CONDUCE COMO 15 MINUTOS HASTA QUE SE DETIENE PERO ANTES DE QUE JAMES PUDIERA VER DONDE SE ENCOTRABAN, KENDALL LE PONE UNA VENDA EN SUS OJOS Y LE RUEGA QUE NO SE LA QUITE, KENDALL SACA A SU NOVIO DEL AUTO Y LO CONDUCE POR UNA SERIE DE PUERTAS, ASCENSORES Y PASILLOS, HASTA QUE LLEGAN A UNA PUERTA LA CUAL KENDALL ABRE Y AL ENTRAR SIENTA A JAMES EN UNA SILLA Y LE DICE QUE NO SE QUITE LA VENDA

KENDALL TOMA UNA BOLSA QUE HABIA SOBRE LA CAMA Y ENTRA AL BANO

- NO TE VALLAS A QUITAR LA VENDA - DICE KENDALL

-NO LO HARÉ - RESPONDIO EL MAS ALTO

PASAN 5 MINUTOS Y KENDALL SALE DEL BANO Y SE ACUESTA SOBRE LA CAMA A LO QUE LE DICE A JAMES QUE AHORA SI PUEDE QUITARSE LA VENDA

ESTE LE HACE CASO Y OBSERVA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN UNA ESPECIE DE HABITACION CON LAS PAREDES UN TODO FUCSIA CON ADORNOS DE MADERA CAOBA

KENDALL LE SILBA A JAMES PARA QUE ESTE VOLTEE A VERLO, CUANDO JAMES VOLTEA SE LLEVO UNA GRAN SORPRESA, SU NOVIO SE ENCONTRABA ACOSTADO SOBRE UNA CAMA TAMANO KING CON SABANAS BLANCAS Y FUCSIAS RODEADA DE PETALOS DE ROSAS, KENDALL ESTABA SEMI DESNUDO, VESTIDO CON UN TRAJE DE CUERO Y EN LA MESA DE NOCHE HABIAN VARIOS CONDONES, LUBRICANTE Y VARIOS JUGETES SEXUALES

- FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DICE KENDALL CON UNA MIRADA COMPLICE Y JAMES SE ABALANZA SOBRE ESTE

KENDALL EN UN ACTO DE DESESPERACION ARRANCA LA CAMISA QUE LLEVABA JAMES AL IGUAL QUE EL RESTO DE SU ROPA, LO MISMO HIZO JAMES CON SU NOVIO Y AMBOS SE QUEDARON DESNUDOS, ENTRELAZADOS , BESANDOSE , AMANDOSE

A LO QUE KENDALL DICE - QUIERO QUE HOY SEA UNA NOCHE MUY SALVAJE , QUIERO QUE ESTES DENTRO DE MI Y QUIERO PROBAR CADA UNA DE ESAS COSAS

JAMES BESA A SU NOVIO Y TOMA UN DILDO EL CUAL LO ENSALIBA , PONE A KENDALL EN CUATRO Y ACERCA SU BOCA HASTA SU ENTRADA, LAMIENDO EL ESTRECHO AGUJERITO DE KENDALL, INSERTANDO Y SACANDO SU LENGUA FUERA DE ESTE, JAMES LO ACERCA MAS HACIA A EL Y DE UNA SOLA ESTOCADA LE INSERTA EL DILDO , KENDAL GRITA EL NOMBRE DE JAMES LO MAS FUERTE QUE PUDO Y ESTE CONTINUO CON EL MOVIMIENTO HASTA QUE KENDALL SE CORRIO EN SU ESTOMAGO, KENDALL LE PIDIO A JAMES QUE CONTINUARAN PERO QUE ESTA VEZ EL QUERIA PROBAR QUE ERA EL FISTING

JAMES ACCEDIO A REGANADIENTES Y KENDALL LE PASO UN GUANTE DE LATEX Y LO CUBRIO DE LUBRICANTE, JAMES EMPEZO A INTRODUCIR POCO A POCO SU PUNO ESTA QUE TODO ESTE ESTUVO DENTRO DEL AGUJERO DE KENDALL Y LO INTRODUCIO MAS Y MAS HASTA QUE KENDALL NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MAS Y ESTE LO SACO POCO A POCO , JAMES ESTABA CANSADO , PERO KENDALL NO ASI QUE KENDALL TOMO UN CONDOM Y SE LO PUSO EN SU MIEMBRO EL CUAL LUEGO LO LLENO DE LUBRICANTE, VOLTEO A JAMES Y PUSO SUS PIERNAS EN SUS HOMBROS, ALINEO SU PENE CON LA ENTRADA DE SU NOVIO Y LO INTRODUCIO DE UN SOLO GOLPE

KENDALL CADA VEZ FUE AUMENTANDO EL RITMO Y LOS GEMIDOS DE JAMES ERAN CADA VEZ MAS FUERTES

- OHHHH KENNY ESTOY POR VENIRME , KENN... , KENN... , KENDAAAAAAAALLLL GRITO ESTE AL CORRERSE Y LUEGO SU NOVIO LO BESO APASIONADAMENTE

- FELIZ ANIVERSARIO AMOR

- FELIZ ANIVERSARIO JAMIE , TE AMO

FIN

* * *

LES GUSTO, ES MUY LARGO ? LO SIENTO ES MI PRIMER FIC . BYEEEE


End file.
